All Good Things Come To An End
by dannyissofitlike
Summary: Lauren thinks she has it all but couldn't be more wrong. Her whole life is turned upside down when she meets a certain someone. Includes all of McFly.
1. Prologue

**Sup players, this my first ever fan fic so I'm kinda new to the whole fan fiction thing sooooo i hope you like it and it isn't too shit:D Enjoy...oh and i appreciate the reviews! **

Danny's P.O.V

The show was going great, the audience full of hype. It's the best feeling in the world having an audience sing your songs back to you. I was half way through One For The Radio when a girl in the front row caught my eye, as the song was coming to an end I found myself staring intensely; I was fascinated with the beautiful girl. I went on with the show trying not to get distracted by her that made me think she wasn't just another crazed devoted fan she was so much more. We ended the show with Shine light, a hit the fans loved, we finished on a high. It was one of the best gigs we'd done, full of adrenalin, me, Tom, Dougie and Harry ran off stage to an up-roarous round of applause. Out the corner of my eye I saw the girl that I'd been staring at the whole show, cheering and jumping around with all her friend, having fun. I saw her lean forward and kiss the boy next to her. Girls that looked like that always had a boyfriend.

"Wow that was great; best show we've done this tour." Tom gushed. "Yeah I can't believe how much energy the audience had." I replied to see Dougie smiling at my in a mysterious way. "What?" I asked my silly band mate. "I saw you checking that fit birds in the front row out, you were staring at her for nearly the whole show and mate she's too young for you." I laughed at his answer, good old Doug never missed a trick. Trying to change the subject I asked the rest of the band members which hotel we were staying in. "Fletch said it was a five star one just down the…" I was half listening to Harry's reply but got distracted when the girl from the front row walked into the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's Chapter 1 guys hope you like it...**

You'd think having a rich family, being popular and having the best looking boy in school is a perfect life and I thought that to until one thing changed it all.

I was walking down the corridor of Canon Lee School with all of my friends in a big group, we were known as the 'populars,' the ones who everyone wanted to be friends with. Jason, the boy who I just happened to be going out with, was on my right. I looked up at him, he was said to be the fittest boy in school, the one who every girl fancied and the one all the boys wished they could be. As I stared intensely at his face I could see why. I studied his deep blue eyes, his dark tanned skin and the way he flicked his chocolate brown hair out of his gorgeous eyes. He was perfect and more importantly he was mine. On my left there was Sophie, my best bud since year three when I picked her out. She was the petite cute one doing her hair in the mirror, even then she obsessed over what she looked like, I was the one with a big group of girls poring over a magazine of the latest boyband at the time. I made the future that day when I decided to go over and ask if she wanted to join us in seeing the top ten tips of fashion. I think I've always been a confident person but on that day it paid off and me and Sophie have been close even till this very day. She has died long bleach blonde hair with a side fringe that hung in her eyes, she said that this made girls look mysterious and sexy which I guess it did as she always had boys hanging onto her every word and desperate to be with her. She was a bubbly girl who got equally as much attention as me, especially off Todd.

He was stood next to her, struggling to keep his eyes on her face they were quickly drifting down to her boobs and it didn't help that she wore the tightest shirt with at least three buttons undone. Todd was also very popular but known to be a bit of a player and his latest choice of prey was Sophie who is also known to be a bit of a slag herself. He had dusky blonde hair spiked up and a slanted smile that lots of girls love. He is normally very cocky and is up for anything and was talking about the party he was planning on having tonight. "So Lauren you still coming to my rager tonight then?" I replied with to Todd's question with a big grin on my face and said "I wouldn't miss it for the world". The truth is I wouldn't, Todd Marks was famous for his over the top party's. "So how much booze am I bringing?" Marco asked who's tall, dark, and handsome and has an incredibly sexy Italian accent as he moved from there five years ago, to get a reply of, "As much as you can cram into your brother's car." The was by Jason who is always a bit of a joker. Him and Marco used to be close friends bur things got a bit awkward for them as I had a bit a thing with Marco but finished with him for Jason. Marco had his arm around his current girlfriend and one of my other friends, Lydia, who has light brown medium hat styled and straightened. We hadn't met until year 7 but I had many great memories with her. I sat down at my desk in maths and thought about the party and generally how great my life was at that moment


End file.
